


***

by MaggyLu



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Двое. На балконе.Ничто не ново под Луной.
Relationships: Josef Kostan | Josef Konstantin/Mick St. John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/gifts).



> Ты знаешь почему. ;)

Четыреста лет ― это много. Очень много.  
― Еда стала хуже, ― говорит Джозеф. ― Во всех смыслах и этических категориях, которые ты захочешь извлечь из этой фразы.

Мик не возражает. Соглашается. Наверное. Или просто не хочет спорить, глядя как Джозеф протягивает руку и бросает на край парапета крошки слоеного теста.

― Голуби, ― продолжает тот. ― Кто сейчас ест голубей? Одни нищие, и то, если сумеют перехитрить глупых птиц. А ведь они теперь и пахнут иначе. К этому не привыкнешь. Можешь иметь миллиарды, но жареный голубь все равно будет вонять бензином, пылью и искусственным огнем. А девицы все так же падки на дорогие побрякушки и обаяние. Но качество, друг мой, качество! Вино превращается в уксус, кровь горчит от новомодных витаминов и минеральной воды. Кто бы мог подумать, что в моем возрасте я заработаю изжогу из-за ботулина? Пройдет еще каких-нибудь сто лет, и в жилах у людей будет течь химический коктейль вместо нормальной пищи.  
  
Мик смеется. Перекатывает ледяные кубики в стакане безвкусного напитка. Традиция, что поделаешь? За много лет вкус и горячая терпкость подзабылись, а обжигающий холод на кончике языка все еще заставляет сердце замирать.  
  
― Ты невероятно предсказуем, ― Мик жмурится на круглый диск Луны, показывает клыки; совсем немного, чуть приподнимая верхнюю губу, только чтобы напомнить Джозефу ― не он один здесь скорбит об ушедших временах. ― И не смей пугать птиц. Они не виноваты, что у тебя опять… Приступ ностальгии, которым ты терзаешь мои уши.  
  
Мик делает рукой жест ― странный, неловкий, почти роняя стакан, и попроси Джозеф объяснить, что это значит ― не смог бы.  
  
― Но если я так очевиден, то ты без труда поймешь, что будет дальше, ― зрачки Джозефа сужаются до едва заметных точек, иголочных отметин на светлой радужке, и голуби шуршат крыльями, исчезая с балкона, оставив крошки нежного теста на парапете.  
― Я ведь все еще здесь, не так ли? ― улыбается Мик. Широко. Искренне. По-честному, как не подобает ни одному уважающему себя вампиру.

― И это каждый раз меня шокирует, ― Джозеф едва касается губами его виска. Скользит чуть ниже, к скуле, к уголку рта, к выступающей вене на бледной шее. ― Когда-нибудь… Лет через двести… Я расскажу тебе, что значит «безоговорочная победа». Она в твоей улыбке, друг мой.  
  
Возможно, до восхода и осталось полчаса, но в этом веке шторы действительно не пропускают солнечный свет.


End file.
